


This Is Going To Require Practice

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Lego - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Food for Thought, Just for Laughs, Just how would they?, Limited, M/M, Movement issues, casanova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Scott face a few issues with affection. Being made of Lego proves to make the simplest task an almost impossibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Going To Require Practice

The Lego Universe, as any place, had its good points and -- not so good points. Creativity as you can imagine was on the rise, promoting ideas solely based on imagination allowing structured buildings to be built within record timing. People, as in our nature, still carried grievances while still managing to maintain an uplifting and welcoming atmosphere. 

I mean how can you destroy what can be easily re-pieced together?

Crime however still proved as an unavoidable issue, leaving a foul taste in everyone's mouth. Leading from anything to petty thievery to the destructive chaos of super natural proportions. Yes, every alternative universe has that one evil doer out that out weighs all others. 

At 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters' Logan also known as the Wolverine, was finding he had one or two problems of his own. His claws, ever still the lethal weapon, appearing upon instinct failed to carry the same menacing manner due to the fact they were hand held. 

It was looking down at his gloved 'C' shaped hands that reminded him of what was really getting him down. 

He was limited. 

The fact he could fight as good, if not better than any of the others was purely down to his vengeful talent and that he was the best of the best. It was the more subtle, meaningful gestures. 

He and Scott carried the perfect chemistry, hating as strongly as they loved. It also made them equally as stubborn. It was this trait that Logan had fallen for, witnessing as well as believing the kid would never back down from him or anyone for that matter. 

A chuckle prised past his level expression as he took a hearty gulp from his favourite beverage. A chilled, novelty sized bottle, hardly deeming any sensibility as his thoughts took him back recalling the first time they attempted a kiss, their protruding hair styles had temporarily proved problematic.

The act of a spontaneous kiss, crossed both minds as they moved intuitively closer. That was until an inevitable, clear sound of clinking plastic, rang loudly within their ears. 

The second time however, had a little more thought. 

A slight turn of there heads catching the glimmer of light from Scott's visor almost under shadowing the shine from plastic replica adamantium blades. Wow he was excited -- 

"Erm..."

"What's the problem Slim? Worried about butting heads again?"

"Well, I'm hardly a Casanova and -- you're hardly the type to 'willingly' allow yourself to be swept off your feet."

Contemplating the statement with a raised brow, Logan adding a subtle nod in agreement. He did, after all, have a reputation to uphold. 

"Fair enough" 

The blades retracted earning a slight grunt for effect, while his hand moved gently to rest upon Scott's shoulder. "We could always settle with switching roles."

Truth be told, the taste of the others lips pressed closely against his own outweighed anything other, the beer included. Not that he would admit such a thing. The flavour of his beverage seemed tainted as he took another sip, his mind still playing with segments of vivid memory he'd lost himself within. 

"The professor told me I might find you in here." 

Scott stood within the door way of the kitchen, his gaze appearing to fall upon the oversized sized brown tinted bottle. 

"Come here to rant about my drinking?--" his words failing to carry the usual venom and angst as he was pulled out from his thoughts. "What else did Chuck tell you?"

"Oh just that you resemble a man with the world on his shoulders"

Logan scoffed, showing more emotion than he had all evening, wallowing in self pity "You know me Slim, my problems are my own damn business."

Saying nothing, Scott moved settling down beside his partner. "I also know you've been over working the simulations within the 'Danger Room'."

"Slicing and dicing everything thrown at me ... Just reminds me that ... I'm not as limited, as I feel, when I'm around you."

"Me?! Logan I --"

"Can it Slim, I've a few notches on my bed post, as old as I am it would make me less of a man if I hadn't. But with you it's different. I want to be able to touch and experience things without the logic. Not to mention to avoid the embarrassment."

A silence grew between the pair, Scott had never given what they had any further thought, with Jean their thoughts acted as one while their bodies simply followed suit. 

"I don't mind making mistakes, being with only one person, I kinda forget everyone is different. Experimentation keeps things interesting and may take some practice."

**Author's Note:**

> As any good writer would tell you it's worth doing your research so yeah I had a lot of fun posing my Cyclops and Wolverine lego figures to test their limitations. It was actually purchasing them that I came up with the idea for this fic and of course the boys had their say in where it went.


End file.
